


Chamber Of Memories

by Settiai



Category: Peacemakers (2003)
Genre: Community: peacemaker100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 The Perfect Crime, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging above the chasm, Finch remembers the past and hopes for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber Of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

As he hung above the chasm, silently praying that his grip would last just a little longer, Finch forced his mind to focus on anything but the agonizing pain that was emanating from his arm. Memories from his past rushed through his head, while faces that he hadn't seen in years flashed in front of his eyes.

His gaze drifted across the underground chamber, and time seemed to stand still as he watched Tipton aim his gun. Determination rushed through him, and a single thought entered Finch's mind as he prepared to lunge.

_I don't like being closed in either._


End file.
